1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a note pad, more particularly to a note pad having a plurality of self-stick transparent note sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Note pad is a product including a plurality of stacked self-stick note sheets, and has become popular in recent years since the note sheets can be attached on a surface of a table, a wall, a book or a document as desired for informing purpose. Conventionally, the self-stick note sheet is made of paper, and is opaque, thereby limiting its use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a note pad that includes a plurality of self-stick transparent note sheets which can overcome the aforementioned drawback.
According to the present invention, a note pad comprises a plurality of self-stick transparent note sheets stacked one above the other. Each of the note sheets includes a transparent plastic film coated with a transparent coating layer and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. The coating layer is prepared from a mixture of a binder and at least one pigment. The weight ratio of the binder to the pigment ranges from 1:1 to 1:10. Each of the note sheets has an opacity of less than 55%.